familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kernersville, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0987932 |website = www.toknc.com |footnotes = }} Kernersville is a town in Forsyth County in the U.S. state of North Carolina. The population was 17,126 at the 2000 census. In 2007 the U.S. Census estimated the town's population at 22,309. Kernersville is located at the heart of the Piedmont Triad metropolitan area, which consists of the cities of Greensboro, High Point, and Winston-Salem.Some of the rural farmland surrounding the town has been sold and turned into large middle-to-upper-class housing developments, and numerous large shopping centers have been built in the town over the past few years. Flue-cured tobacco was the major crop grown in the area and is still grown in some areas today. While Kernersville went through a growth spurt in the early part of this decade it has leveled off and farms are doing well for the most part in an attempt to revitalize the agriculture community. Geography Kernersville is located at (36.116240, -80.081963) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 12.2 square miles (31.5 km²), of which 12.1 square miles (31.3 km²) is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) (0.58%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 17,126 people, 7,286 households, and 4,663 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,415.7 people per square mile (546.5/km²). There were 7,950 housing units at an average density of 657.2 per square mile (253.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 84.11% White, 8.74% African American, 0.32% Native American, 1.26% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 4.33% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.36% of the population. There were 7,286 households out of which 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.3% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.0% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.88. In the town the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 33.8% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $41,520, and the median income for a family was $52,266. Males had a median income of $36,777 versus $26,873 for females. The per capita income for the town was $23,506. About 6.3% of families and 8.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.6% of those under age 18 and 11.7% of those age 65 or over. History, current events and popularity The site was first settled by an Irishman named Jacob Story in 1756. Around 1770 the site was purchased by William Dobson and was called Dobson's Crossroads. George Washington was served breakfast at Dobson's tavern on June 2, 1791. Joseph Kerner bought the property in 1817, continuing to operate the inn; the town became known as Kerners Crossroads. Kerner left his property to two sons and a daughter. Not long after the arrival of the railroad, the town was incorporated as Kernersville in 1873.Powell, William S. The North Carolina Gazetteer: A Dictionary of Tar Heel Places, Chapel Hill, NC: The University of North Carolina Press, 1968.Joseph of Kernersville, 2002 Edition. In late 2005 President George W. Bush visited Kernersville's Deere-Hitachi plant to give a speech about the American economy. In 2001 NASCAR driver Kevin Harvick opened his shop in Kernersville. Kevin and his wife, Delana, are residents of Kernersville. Delana and her dad, former Nationwide Series driver, John Linville are natives of Kernersville. In the summer of 2008, former president Bill Clinton spoke at R. B. Glenn High school. He was campaigning for his wife, Hillary Clinton, in the Democratic primary. In the spring of 2010, Kernersville's Cheer Extreme All Stars Senior Elite squad won first place in the Large Senior Division at the Cheerleading Worlds Championship in Orlando, Florida.http://www.cheerextreme.com/video/cheer-extreme-worlds-2010 Improvements Starting in July 2008, North Main Street was closed through downtown Kernersville. The improvements included widening the road and adding parking along the street. North Main Street was re-opened on October 2, 2008. Starting in mid 2006, Century Park went under construction to rebuild the lake that had dried up years before. The lake was restocked with fish and renovated, and the park is now accessible from Century Blvd with bathrooms and picnic areas. The project was finished in the Spring 2008. Beginning in May 2009 the public is allowed to fish from the lake. Also, Century Blvd went under construction in the winter of 2008. The construction extended Century Place Blvd which allowed traffic from South Main St to Century Blvd. The construction was finished in January 2009. The resident houses in the historical district on Salisbury St. were given an ordinance to renovate their homes to match the current renovations done to the roads leading into downtown along with the new bank and park added further downtown. The historical district includes the famous Körner’s Folly built 1878-1880, and the Harmon House. Education Kernersville is served by five public elementary schools, three public middle schools, and two public high schools - Robert B. Glenn High School and East Forsyth High School. These public schools are all a part of the Winston-Salem/Forsyth County Schools system. Kernersville is also home to four private schools, most prominently the Brookside Montessori School and Bishop McGuinness Catholic High School, one of only three Catholic high schools in North Carolina. Oak Ridge Military Academy is located in nearby Oak Ridge, North Carolina. Kernersville also contains a branch of Forsyth Technical Community College. Numerous colleges and universities are located within easy driving distance of Kernersville, including Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem State University, Bennett College, the University of North Carolina at Greensboro, Greensboro College, Guilford College, Guilford Technical Community College and North Carolina A&T State University, and High Point University. Attractions Körner’s Folly was built 1878-1880 by Jule Körner, a grandson of Joseph Kerner, the town's namesake. It is now a tourist attraction, as a result of its very unusual design and architecture, featuring 22 rooms on seven levels, and 15 decorated fireplaces. It also houses what is said to be the first private Little Theatre in the U.S., dating to 1896. The house has been featured in the New York Times (March 10, 2006), in Southern Living Magazine (May 2004) and in a televised Our State Magazine production, among others. Click on the links to see a picture of Körner's Folly and one of its rooms. http://24.199.224.25/images/village%20profile%20006.jpg http://24.199.224.25/images/village%20profile%20007.jpg A model of the house was made into an ornament to represent North Carolina on the White House Christmas Tree in 2001. Each year during the late spring, downtown streets are closed for a festival known as "Spring Folly." The event includes rides, county fair food, games, and booths to buy local items. The Spring Folly attracts people of all ages, but it is especially enjoyed by those with young children. The festival usually takes place the second or third weekend in May, beginning Friday night and ending mid-day Sunday. In the fall, Fourth of July Park hosts the annual Honeybee Festival. The Paul Ciener Memorial Botanical Gardens are under construction close to downtown Kernersville in 2009. References External links * Official website of Kernersville, NC * G. W. Bush speech in Kernersville * Chamber of Commerce With Visitor Information Package * Kernersville Living Magazine Category:Settlements in Forsyth County, North Carolina Category:Settlements in Guilford County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Established in 1756